


Wise Girl

by eding42



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dead Annabeth, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eding42/pseuds/eding42
Summary: Annabeth falls in battle during the Second Giant War. My first fanfiction! Classic Plotline. Minor swearing. Originally posted on fanfiction.net and Wattpad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfiction!  
> Please don't judge.

**I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.**

_Since the day I saw you,_

_since the day we met,_

_I knew this I wouldn't forget._

_I have loved you more than life itself,_

_now it seems were falling apart._

_This thing that just won't go away,_

_was more then you could take._

_But I'll hold on tight past the very end..._

_No matter how much it hurt,_

_I sat and watched you get worse._

_I held your hand all through the night,_

_never to let go._

_I wake up, and you were no longer here,_

_I'm haunted by these memories of you and me,_

_as a tear falls down my face I remember..._

_You will be here holding my hand all through the night like I did yours,_

_but most of all..._

_you will always be in my heart._

_Written by Savannah Bennett_

**Chapter Created on 5/25/17, on Fanfiction.net**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Chapter 1. I decided to just post what I had. This is copied from fanfiction.net.

**A/N Hello everyone. I had finals, so I haven't been able to update for a while. This is kind of a modified version of Chapter 51 of The Blood of Olympus, so I guess everything belongs to Rick Riordan? As always, Review down below.**

**5/30/17: Screw it, I'm just going to publish what I have. I don't want to keep you guys waiting! Don't worry, I'll finish the rest of the chapter…**

Everything going was fine, until Annabeth got stabbed.

The battle raged all around the demigods. Annabeth quickly surveyed the scene. Unfortunately for the demigods, they were heavily outnumbered, and Octavian's auxiliary forces had brought had turned to Gaea.

Annabeth shuddered, feeling the déjà vu wash over her like a wave. She couldn't help thinking back, years back. The last time this happened, she had been stabbed with a poisoned knife, saving her boyfriend's life in the process... A hellhound suddenly leaped at her, snarling viciously. Annabeth quickly whipped out her trusty celestial bronze knife and slit its throat without batting an eye. The hellhound disintegrated into dust. This is too easy. She thought to herself, sadly.

The demigods were divided into two groups. The main body rallied around the Athena Parthenos, atop Half-Blood Hill, contained the bulk of Camp Half-Blood, along with the First and Fifth Cohorts of the Twelfth Legion. The other three cohorts were located some distance away, taking the brunt of the attack. Unfortunately for Annabeth, that was also where she was.

"Greeks!" roared a voice to her immediate right.

"Let's, um, fight stuff!"

_Percy_

There he stood, as strong as ever. Sea-green eyes, tall frame, broad shoulders. He had never looked so magnificently beautiful. Percy had gained a couple of relatively minor cuts and bruises like everyone else had, but he had hardly noticed them.

Annabeth had had a crush on him since they were twelve.

She could still remember the day when he half-dragged himself onto the porch of the Big House and promptly collapsed. He had been dirty, and his clothes were torn up and cut from combat. He had killed the Minotaur, on his first day in camp, _without an actual weapon._ Many of the campers were jealous. Many of them had been waiting for years for a stupid quest, but this little newbie ends up slaying the fucking Minotaur, one of the most fearsome monsters in all of Greek Mythology.

But for Annabeth, it was love at first sight.

She had been watching him sleep, like the creepy stalker she was, when he suddenly woke.

"You drool when you sleep" she had said.

She had wanted to slap herself

The two of them started dating soon after the Battle of Manhattan.

Aphrodite had called them her favorite couple, and then ran off, screaming something about "Percabeth." Ugh.

Then Hera just _had_ to whisk him away to that wretched Roman camp, erasing all of his memories, too.

Which gave Annabeth another reason to despise her.

Now they were back together again, surviving a fall into _Hell itself._

She had thought the Underworld was bad.

Percy had talked about his dreams for the future.

College in New Rome.

Starting a family.

**(A/N Ok, my first fight scene. *deep breath* *deep breath*)**

Annabeth was shaken out of her thoughts by a hideous yell. She glanced up, just in time to see an empousa charge at her, screaming bloody murder, curved sword raised high above her head. Annabeth drew her bone sword just as the empousa brought her weapon down in an arc of bronze. Annabeth expertly parried the empousa's slash and stabbed her in the abdomen with her bronze knife in one fluid action. _These monsters have no battle strategy whatsoever_ she thought to herself, grimacing. Her hubris was really getting in the way.

The monster dissolved into glitter and blew away in the warm breeze.

A shout went up through the crowd as the two groups of demigods, annihilating everything in their path, merged into one.

**A/N Okay readers, how was it? Hopefully, Annabeth wasn't too OOC. Keep in mind that this is still my first fanfiction... Review down below, tell me what you think. PLEASE BE HONEST. +300 reads on fanfiction.net as of 6/9/17, that is absolutely amazing! Nobody is reading it on Wattpad, though. I’m crying inside…**

**Take care.**

 

Written from 5/24/17 through 5/30/17


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death scene!

**Hi guys! Sorry, I accidentally deleted this chapter! I lost about four days of work, which you wouldn’t know, because by the time you read this, it would already be complete! Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I might just combine the two parts into one single chapter… hmm…**

**6/14/17 - I’m writing this while on a plane to China. I still have like 7 hours left. Sigh.**

**_Previously on Wise Girl:_ **

_Everything going was fine, until Annabeth got stabbed._

_The battle raged all around the demigods. Annabeth quickly surveyed the scene. Unfortunately for the demigods, they were heavily outnumbered, and Octavian’s auxiliary forces had turned to Gaea._

_Annabeth shuddered, feeling the déjà vu flow over her. She couldn’t help thinking back, years back. The last time this happened, she had been stabbed with a poisoned knife, saving her boyfriend’s life in the process..._

_A hellhound suddenly leaped at her, snarling viciously. Annabeth quickly whipped out her trusty celestial bronze knife and slit its throat without batting an eye. The hellhound disintegrated into shimmering powder. This is too easy. She thought to herself, sadly._

_The demigods were divided into two groups. The main body rallied around the Athena Parthenos, atop Half-Blood Hill, contained the bulk of Camp Half-Blood, along with the First and Fifth Cohorts of the Twelfth Legion. The other three cohorts were located some distance away, taking the brunt of the attack. Unfortunately for Annabeth, that was also where she was._

_“Greek!” roared a voice to her immediate right._

_“Let’s, um, fight stuff!”_

_Percy_

_There he stood, as strong as ever. Sea-green eyes, tall frame, broad shoulders. He had never looked so beautiful. Percy had gained a couple of relatively minor cuts and bruises like everyone else had._

_Annabeth had had a crush on him since they were twelve._

_She could still remember the day when he dragged himself onto the porch of the Big House and promptly collapsed. He had been dirty, and his clothes were ripped, from fighting the Minotaur. Many of the campers were jealous. Many of them had been waiting for years for a quest, but this little newbie ends up slaying the fucking Minotaur, one of the most fearsome monsters in all of Greek Mythology._

_But for Annabeth, it was love at first sight._

_She had been watching him sleep, like the creepy stalker she was, when he suddenly woke._

_“You drool when you sleep”_

_She had wanted to slap herself._

_The two of them started had dating soon after the Battle of Manhattan._

_Aphrodite had called them her favorite couple, and then ran off screaming something about “Percabeth.” Ugh. Disgusting._

_Then Hera just had to whisk him away to that wretched Roman camp. Which gave Annabeth another reason to despise her._

_Now they were finally back together again, after surviving a trip into Hell itself._

_Percy had talked about his dreams for the future._

_College in New Rome._

_Starting a family._

_Annabeth was shaken out of her thoughts by a hideous yell. She glanced up, just in time to see an empousa charge at her, screaming bloody murder, curved sword raised high above her head. Annabeth drew her bone sword just as the empousa brought her weapon down in an arc of bronze. Annabeth expertly parried the empousa's slash and stabbed her in the abdomen with her bronze knife in one fluid action. These monsters have no battle strategy whatsoever she thought to herself, grimacing. Her hubris was really getting in the way.  
_

The monster dissolved into glitter and blew away in the warm breeze.

A shout went up through the crowd as the two groups of demigods, slicing everything in their path, merged together as one.

Leo had long disappeared into the clouds with his bronze dragon. Annabeth wasn’t sure how Leo had managed to repair him. The Argo II hadn’t been so lucky. Annabeth was surprised that it had held out for so long, after being slapped halfway across the world by Zeus.

Hmm. Maybe she _had_ underestimated the annoying Son of Hephaestus.

Looking to her left, she noted Jason shooting into the sky, Piper by his side.

Fortunately, Piper wasn’t your average child of Aphrodite.

 _“A blond Superman”_ Percy had called him.

He was such seaweed brain sometimes.

Annabeth jogged over to where Percy was standing, a couple yards to her right. He was simultaneously fighting two cyclops. Percy glanced towards her as she approached, and a huge, goofy grin lit up his face, from ear to ear. Annabeth couldn’t help but smile back. He quickly impaled the first cyclops in the stomach, pulled out Riptide, and brutally beheaded the second.

Hmm. It seemed that he was successfully blending both Roman and Greek fighting styles. Percy was actually smarter than most people give him credit for.

“Hey Wise Girl. Nice weather, huh?”

“Yes. To be exact, is currently a balmy 77.9 degrees Fahrenheit, with clear skies, a 7 knot northwesterly wind and 79.2 percent humidity.

“What?”

“Exactly. Now shut up and fight.”

“You know I love you.”

“Yes I do. Now get moving, Kelp Head.” **(A/N Does this sound too much like Thalia?)**

“My pleasure.”

The two leapt into action as one, covering each other’s backs like the old buddies they were.

Percy quickly charged a centaur, and brought his sword down, before moving on the the next monster. He swung Riptide in an arc, vaporizing the first row of monsters.

Annabeth fought her own set of monsters, a couple feet from Percy. The two already knew the other’s battle styles and strategies.

An ogre ran at her with his club. Annabeth sidestepped the clumsy monster, and drove her knife into his side. The ogre wailed hideously as it dissolved into dust. 

Around her, the battle raged on, a tiny island of demigods in the middle of a sea of baddies, as Leo would probably remark.

“Repellere Equites!” She heard Frank yell, and the Twelfth Legion raced forwards, demolishing a massive herd of centaurs, their spears bright with monster blood.

 _This isn’t so bad,_ Annabeth thought, as she parried a blow from another empousa.

Famous last words.

Annabeth finished off the empousa, pausing to take a breath.

She began to wipe the monster blood off her bronze knife, using the hem of her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, momentarily distracted. It was a motion she had done countless times

**(Pretty sure this is where I switched writing styles)**

Pain, _sharp_ pain flared in her lower back.

Annabeth gasped, the very tip of a bronze sword jutting from the front of her orange shirt, just below the rib cage. She fell to her knees, swaying a little.

The world seemed too bright, the colors too vivid, the smells too pungent.

“NO!” Percy screamed.

He seemed so far away.

She fell to her knees, still in shock.

The all-powerful Annabeth Chase, stabbed, dying?

Annabeth couldn’t believe it. Yet, a feeling deep within her told it to be true.

“Annabeth!” Percy ran towards, his face a mix of emotions, on the verge of tears.

She barely registers his sword passing over her, the monster exploding in a cloud of dust.

She fell to her knees trembling. The pain…is too much.

“It hurts…”

“I know, I know, Wise Girl. Stay with me, we can get through this together. Stay still.”

She nodded weakly.

_The struggles I face,_ _are day to day_

She barely flinches as he pulls the sword out of her, inch by inch, until it hits the grass with a muffled clang. Her body is numb. She topples to one side, a pool of magenta collecting beneath her, staining her clothes.

So much blood. Annabeth knows that the end is near.

_Are struggles that won’t seem to fade away_

The world spins around her, colors blending, shapes indistinct.

“You’ll be fine! Come on! You can do it!” Percy says. He’s staying strong for her, and she knows it. He starts to dig through his pockets for a sip of nectar, maybe some insignificant morsel of ambrosia. All for her, of course.

_I wake in the morning, and what do I see  
_

He knows that his efforts are futile, that Thanatos is probably looking over his shoulder, silently observing.

_A lost little girl, mourning to be_

He holds her hand, tears slipping from his eyes. He is forever haunted.

_Drip, drip._

“It’s so cold… I feel so cold…”

“I know, Wise Girl. I’ll stay with you until the end, okay?”

“I love you, Seaweed Brain. F-forever and a-aways.”

“Me too. Forever and aways.”

The stream of tears turns into a gushing river.

He can’t believe it either. She had saved his life countless times, fought by his side in two fucking wars. He feels _so_ helpless. Her bright hair is stained bright red.

“Percy.” She whispers, just loud enough for him to hear.

“Yes?”

**(This part was so hard for me to write… I’m sobbing inside…)**

“I don’t have very much time left.” She coughed a little, blood trickling down her chin. “I think be both agree on that. Do me a favor, forget about everything. Move on. Don’t spend the rest of your existence mourning. Please. Do it for me.”

“I-I will, Annabeth.”

“Thank you, Percy.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

And with that, Annabeth felt herself sinking through the ground, already on the way.

 _If I could have just one more day and_  
wishes did come true,  
I'd spend every glorious moment  
side by side with you.  
Recalling all the years we shared  
and memories we made,  
how grateful I would be  
to have just one more day.  
Where the tears I've shed are   
not in vain and only fall in bliss,  
so many things I'd let you know  
about the days you've missed.  
I wouldn't have to make pretend  
you never went away,  
how grateful I would be to  
have just one more day.  
When that day came to a close  
and the sun began to set,  
a million times I'd let you know  
I never will forget.  
 **  
**

**The various poems I used ARE NOT OWNED BY ME.**

**Yes! I have finally done it. I put off writing this for literally a week, before I realized that I actually only had about a line to write. Sorry! Also, you might have noticed that I switched writing styles like halfway through, from my descriptive style, to some kind of monotone. I did this half on purpose, trying to make a darker atmosphere for the death scene, but I think I switched too suddenly. What do you think?**

**By the way, let’s just say a twelve year old is writing this… (wink, wink)**

**And this is my first fanfiction…**

**Tell me what you think…**

Written from 6/14/17 to 6/28/17. (I know, like two weeks. So sorry.)


	4. Final Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cancellation Notice

**Hello, everyone.**

 

**I apologize to anyone who thought this was a chapter.**

 

**Which it isn’t, unfortunately.**

 

**Wise Girl has been canceled.**

 

**Yes, you read that right.**

 

**Wise Girl is now complete.**

 

**When I started writing it, I wasn’t sure to make it a one-shot or a full-fledged novel.**

 

**Instead, I’ll working on a new piece called “Together”, with Hazel Knight, from over on Quotev.**

 

**It will be a rewrite and continuation of Wise Girl.**

 

**So stayed tuned for that.**

 

**Also, if anyone is interested in doing a collab with me, just PM.**

 

**I’m really lonely…**

 

**:(**


	5. Update Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda like a blog. Enjoy.

Hey guys! I've actually had this idea for a while now. This will keep you up to date on what exactly I'm working on. I'll update this as much as I can, hopefully daily.

**Update Log:**

5/27/17 through 5/29/17 - Sorry, I went camping in the beautiful Sierra foothills! I did get to write about 600 words of the first chapter.

Tues through Wed 5/30/17 and 5/31/17 - School! I got in a couple sentences :D

Thursday, 6/1/17 - Edited first chapter, edited story description, responded to reviewers and generally organized. More school.

Friday, 6/2/17 - Last day of school! Wrote a lot of Chapter 1 Part 2, and created this doc! Generally organized and edited some more.

Saturday, 6/3/17 - Had a problem with Calmly Writer (really good, check it out), the app wouldn't export as a .docx file. I finally got it to work exporting HTML files. Didn't get to write. Edited a little.

Sunday, 6/4/17 - Edited. Got Writers Block. Sorry, couldn't write. Went to San Francisco! Fixed problem with Calmly Writer.

Monday, 6/5/17 - Didn't get to write. Had writer's block. Organized files.

Monday, 6/5/17 - Didn't get to write. Had writer's block. Sorry!

Tuesday, 6/6/17 - Wrote a couple of paragraphs. I still have writer's block, though.

Wednesday, 6/7/17 - Hai everyone. Yes, don't worry, I wrote.

Thursday, 6/8/17 - Busy day. Wrote about 100 words. Still, have writer's block.

Friday, 6/9/17 - Organized files. Edited Chapter 1 Part 1. Wrote more of Chapter 1 Part 2

Saturday, 6/10/17 - Wrote a lot!

Sunday, 6/11/17 - Wrote more…  
  
Monday, 6/12/17 - No time to write, sorry.

Tuesday, 6/13/17 - No time to write.

Wednesday, 6/14/17 - Got on a plane to China, not sure if fanfiction.net is blocked there,

Thursday, 6/15/17 - still on plane.

Friday, 6/16/17 - Jet lag. wrote a little.

Saturday, 6/17/17 - Finally got wifi to work. Update all stories. Wattpad is blocked for some reason, but fanfiction.net and Archive of Our Own are fine.

Sunday, 6/18/17 - Writer’s Block. 

6/19/17 through 6/26/17 - Writer’s Block.

Tuesday, 6/27/17 - Got new idea for stories! Yay! Cried over some sad fanfics (See: “Three” by icy roses)

Wedesday, 6/28/17 - Expanded into Quotev, FictionPad, and updated Archive of Our Own. Trying to get percyjacksonfanfiction.com to work. The Sign-up link is broken, :(


End file.
